Navigation is important for vehicle drivers. However, some vehicles lack hardware components for implementing navigation. Nowadays, many mobile devices can provide navigation. Therefore, there have been developed some solutions for performing vehicle navigation with assistance of those mobile devices. For instance, a smart phone may be instructed to run a navigation program, images illustrated on its display screen may be mapped onto a display screen mounted in a vehicle, so that navigation information can be illustrated using vehicle-mounted devices.